Journey Through Unova
by SomebodyUDon'tKnow
Summary: When I left my town, I was not expecting to get pulled into this wacky ride. I just wanna get home!
1. Chapter 1

"Aah! What a beautiful day!" I said as I walked slowly outside.

The sun was shining brightly from above the mountains. It added a lovely shade over the town.

"This is the life," I thought to myself as I walked to the next town.

You see, I live in New Bark Town. I was the only one of me. I was unique.

My family lived a few towns away, in a beautiful field. Their house was magnificently built on top of a small hill. Pokemon often frolicked around the house and it was peaceful.

"Aw sweet!" said a Trainer off down the Route. "Don't usually find those around here."

The Trainer threw the Pokeball into a small bush and caught a Weedle.

"I didn't even know they were around here." said the Trainer happily smiling at the Pokeball.

I walked past and smiled. He smiled back.

"Meh. I don't want a stupid Pokemon like you" said the Trainer as he walked away.

I knew this statement was not aimed at me, but I still looked at the Trainer in shock.

No Trainer should neglect a Pokemon like that. It's unnatural.

I memorized the Trainers face and features just in case I ever ran into him again.

He had neck-long red hair and wore purple jeans. He also sported a black shirt with red lines around it.

"You, sir are a bad Trainer." I said as I flipped my head back and started walking away.

"Excuse me? What was that?" asked the red haired boy.

"Do you need it spelled out for you? You. Are. A. Bad. Trainer." I said in a taunting voice.

"No. Ignore it. Just some smart-ass with a bad-mouth." quietly said the red haired boy as he walked away shaking his head.

"Son of a-I'll go get my brother. He would be able to take care of that guy." I stated under my voice as I stomped away.

I finally reached the next town around an hour later. I was walking slowly, pondering how beat up that boy would be after taking a fist full of my brother.

I walked straight through, ignoring the man chasing me calling "I need to show you around town!"

I trudged onwards for a few days. I hadn't healed once and a lot of Pokemon had been showing up in the tall grass.

"Ugh…finally made it." I cried happily as I collapsed outside of my door.

I was only down for about a minute before my brother ran out , picked me up and pulled me inside.

"Ssh. He's coming to. Are you OK?" my brother asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just took a while getting here." I replied.

"Lip bleeding…covered in bruises…you've been through a lot haven't you? Here, take this Oran Berry." said my mum, handing me the Berry.

"Thanks!" I replied.

I told them about the Trainer I saw on Route 29.

"Sounds like a bad Trainer. Want me to rough him up a bit?" asked my brother.

"That'd be nice." I replied calmly. "Welp! I think I'm ready to go back home. Just dropped in for a visit!"

"Every time you visit you're so beat up." said my brother laughing.

"So? It's fun!" I laughed as I walked out the door and back home.

"Aah!" I thought to myself. "Can't wait to do this again soon!"

"You!" yelled a red haired boy as he ran up to me. "You're that smart-mouthed one from before!"

"So what if I am?" I replied sarcastically.

"Go! Feraligatr!" he yelled.

"What the- No!" I yelled as I attacked the crocodile.

"Hydro Pump that smart ass!" yelled the Trainer as the crocodile Hydro Pumped me.

I flew through the air and landed in front of my family's house.

"Go! Pokeball!" yelled the Trainer as he threw one of the aforementioned.

It hit me.

3.

2.

1.

*Ding!*

"Teaches you, you stupid Phanpy!" said the trainer as he picked up the Pokeball. "Oh? That Donphan looks angry. Return, Feraligatr! Go, Noctowl! Use Fly!"

He flew off with me in a Pokeball.

"You'll fetch me a hefty price you will. Or better yet…my friend has a Tirtouga I could use…hmm…regional trade, here I come!" yelled the Trainer as he walked into the Pokemon centre.

"Oh no…" I said to myself.

Author's Comments:

Aha! Weren't expecting that were you? Well, my other story is on hold so I decided to make another in the meantime.

Review and give me ideas for the Unova Trainers name, Pokemon and other Trainers and Pokemon that'll appear.


	2. Chapter 2: Carter is a Joey

Chapter 2: Carter is a Joey

I watched in shock from my Pokeball, as he typed in the name of the trainer in Unova. His name was Blaize Hitwin. He only had three Pokemon, apart from Tirtouga, but I couldn't read their names in time, as my Pokeball was suddenly picked up and placed on a small pink cushion. There was a long tube above the Pokeball, which led into a wall. The cushion was on a pillar, about the size of brother Donphan, and the red haired trainer had a smirk on his face, as he kicked the pillar.

The Pokeball shook, before resting to a stop. I only got a quick look at the room around me, before the red haired trainer put his finger forcefully on the computer screen in front of him, and the Pokeball I was in was sucked up through the pipe above me. The Pokeball was thrown in all directions, but I wasn't for some reason. I witnessed quickly a room full of transparent pipes, similar to my own, before I saw the end of my trip, where there was a strange light blue wall. Just as I passed through it I felt strange, as if I had changed, then quickly changed back. I also saw a small blue turtle in a Pokeball travelling in the opposite direction, through another wall. We locked eyes for a second, before he disappeared, and I was sent into another room of pipes and such, and fell out of a pipe and onto a small pick cushion, on a pillar similar to the one from the other room. Instead of a red haired trainer looking back at me, however, but a smiling boy, no older than my previous 'trainer', with bright blue hair and three Pokeballs dangling from a sash across his chest. His green eyes stared into mine, and I could tell that he was nothing like my previous trainer. I couldn't help but feel sad for the Tirtouga, and the boy seemed to see it in my eyes.

"Don't worry about Tirtouga, Phanpy. He can fend for himself. He has an indestructible shell…I think…" Blaize smiled at me. He then put the Pokeball onto his sash, and walked away.

"Hey, kid, it's $10 for a cross regional trade!" yelled the Pokemon Center nurse, as Blaize ran incredibly quickly away from the Pokemon Center. He didn't stop until he reached the next town.

The sign above the Entrance read 'Nacrene City', and I could tell it was going to be very different than the previous cities I had been to in the Johto Region.

Straight up, Blaize entered a place labelled 'Nacrene Museum' and walked past all of the exhibits and into the back area, where there was a person standing in the way, mumbling something about 'Normal' 'Gym' and 'Lenora'. I pieced the rest together. Blaize slowly walked through the library looking area, until he saw a stepladder. He walked up it, and picked up a book at random and started reading it.

A large grin grew on his face when a piece of paper fell out of one of it's pages, and he continued on after grabbing it. He continued this process another time, until he encountered a stepladder blocked by a small boy.

"Can you move, please?" Blaize asked pleadingly, to which the boy took no notice.

"Only if we battle!" the boy said, finger outstretched and poking Blaize in the tip of the nose.

The 'screen' faded black, and the boy screamed aloud "I am Carter! I won't be looked down upon!"

He threw a Great Ball, which landed with a dull thud, and a small chipmunk jumped out. It's eyes looked almost hypnotic.

"Pa~tra~t!" it chimed, as it, too, pointed at Blaize.

"Er…go…Phanpy?" he said, as he threw my Pokeball at the ground, and I popped out.

I growled at the Patrat, who only chimed "Pa~tra~t!" again.

[ BATTLE START ]

[Phanpy- Level: 14, Moves: Tackle (PP: 35/35) Defence Curl (PP: 40/40) Flail (PP: 15/15) Take Down (PP: 20/20), HP: 35/35]

[Patrat- Level: 17, Moves: Bide (PP: 10/10) Detect (PP: 5/5) Sand Attack (PP: 15/15) Crunch (PP: 15/15), HP: 34/34]

Patrat's speed is higher. Patrat moves first. Patrat uses Crunch,

[Phanpy's HP: 27/35]

Phanpy uses Tackle.

[Patrat's HP: 26/34]

Patrat's speed is higher. Patrat moves first. Patrat uses Sand Attack.

[Phanpy's Accuracy v]

Phanpy uses Defence Curl.

[Phanpy's Defence ^]

Patrat's speed is higher. Patrat moves first. Patrat uses Bide.

Phanpy uses Take Down. Critical Hit!

[Patrat's HP: 10/34]

[Phanpy's HP: 22/35]

Patrat is biding.

Phanpy uses Take Down.

[Patrat's HP: 0/34]

[Phanpy's HP: 19/35]

[ BATTLE END ]

"Patrat!" screamed a distraught Carter, as he returned the Pokemon to it's Great Ball and ran away in tears.

All Blaize did was smirk, as I was returned and he continued walking. One downside to being in a Pokeball is that you cannot see into other Pokeballs, eliminating some strategy.

Author's Note: Finally updated! Didn't honestly think this through a lot. Just a chapter to show the battling system I'll be using. Next chapter will reveal two of the three of Blaize's remaining Pokemon, and will feature up to the battle with Lenora. Please R and R.


	3. Chapter 3: Three's a Crowd

Chapter 3: Three's a Crowd

After following yet another piece of paper to a nearby bookcase, a young lady walked out from behind it. As she walked around the bookcase, she tripped, and landed into the ground hard. She got up, adjusted her glasses, and looked at Blaize.

"Yes? You are here to ask about the question on the note, yes?" she asked curiously, moving her glasses lightly.

"Er, yes! Could you please lead me to the answ-"

"Yes! But you must fight me in a Pokemon battle first. Yes. Gym Leader's orders." she smiled, throwing a Pokeball into the air and catching it. She threw it at Blaize's face, and gasped.

"Sorry! I didn't mean that! But, battle we must! Yes!" she yelled, as a dog ran up to me an licked my face happily.

Blaize just brushed the dog back and threw a different Pokeball at the ground. A bright light ushered forth, and a smiling monkey popped out. It had red and yellow fur, and looked, for use of a better word, high.

"Pan…" it breathed in slowly. "sear…"

Pansear suddenly jumped and took a fighting pose, hailing to the small dog.

"Herdier!' the dog called back.

[ BATTLE START ]

[Pansear- Level: 16, Moves: Scratch (PP: 35/35) Lick (PP: 30/30) Incinerate (PP: 15/15) Yawn (PP: 10/10), HP: 45/45]

[Herdier- Level: 17, Moves: Leer (PP: 30/30) Tackle (PP: 35/35) Bite (PP: 25/25) Take Down (PP: 20/20), HP: 54/54]

Pansear's speed is higher. Pansear moves first. Pansear uses Yawn.

Herdier yawned.

Herider used Bite.

[Pansear's HP: 36/45]

Pansear's speed is higher. Pansear moves first. Pansear uses Incinerate.

[Herdier's HP: 48/54]

Herdier used Bite.

[Pansear's HP: 27/45]

Herdier is asleep.

[ INTERRUPTION ]

"No! Herdier! Wake up, yes!"

[ END OF INTERRUPTION ]

Pansear's speed is higher. Pansear attacks first. Pansear uses Incinerate.

[Herdier's HP: 42/54]

Herdier uses Bite, but Herdier is asleep.

Pansear's speed is higher. Pansear attacks first. Pansear uses Incinerate.

[Herdier's HP: 36/54]

Herdier uses Bite, but Herdier is asleep.

Pansear's speed is higher. Pansear attacks first. Pansear uses Scratch.

[Herdier's HP: 31/54]

Herdier uses Bite, but Herdier is asleep.

Pansear's speed is higher. Pansear attacks first. Pansear uses Scratch.

Pansear's attack missed!

Herdier woke up!

Herdier uses Take Down.

[Pansear's HP: 18/45]

[Herdier's HP: 28/54]

Pansear's Oran Berry took affect.

[Pansear's HP: 28/45]

Pansear's speed is higher. Pansear attacks first. Pansear uses Yawn.

Herdier yawned.

Herdier uses Leer.

[Pansear's Defence v]

Pansear's speed is higher. Pansear attacks first. Pansear uses Incinerate.

[Herdier's HP: 22/54]

Herdier uses Bite. Critical hit!

[Pansear's HP: 15/45]

Herdier is asleep.

Pansear's speed is higher. Pansear attacked first. Pansear uses Incinerate. Critical hit!

[Herdier's HP: 13/54]

Herdier uses Bite, but Herdier is asleep.

Pansear's speed is higher. Pansear attacked first. Pansear uses Incinerate.

[Herdier's HP: 7/54]

Herdier uses Bite, but Herdier is asleep.

Pansear's speed is higher. Pansear attacked first. Pansear uses Incinerate.

[Herdier's HP: 1/54]

Herdier woke up!

Herdier uses Take Down.

[Pansear's HP: 0/45]

[Herdier's HP: 0/45]

[ BATTLE END ]

"Herdier!" screamed the woman, running to her Pokemon. "Speak to me, yes?"

"The Pokemon Center will take care of your Po-"

"You will pay! You will rue this day you angered Satomi Yoshira! Yes!" the woman screamed, returning her Pokemon, paying her money and then storming off.

"Geez. Take a chill pill." mumbled Blaize as he walked off.

Blaize searched all over the bookcase twice, before finally finding the answer, which led him to a young girl, probably in kindergarten, reading a book on 'Advance Quantam Physics'. She seemed to shy away from Blaize, and flinched when he spoke to her.

"Let me guess, to get the answer I must beat you in a Pokemon battle?" he said sarcastically, grinning.

"F-fine! But y-you look weak, so I'll go easy on y-y-you!" she said, jumping off of the chair she was on.

She dropped a Pokeball to the ground and a Patrat walked out.

"Patra-!" it yelled, before noticing Blaize. It walked back and dragged the little girl around the corner.

Blaize heard mumbling and twitching, but couldn't make out any words. After about a minute, the girl and her Patrat jumped out from behind the bookcase.

"A-attack, Patrat!" she yelled.

"W-what?" Blaize said, fumbling with a Pokeball and choosing a Pokemon.

"Snivy!" it yelled, triumphantly and smugly.

"L-let's g-g-go!"

[ BATTLE START ]

[Snivy- Level: 12, Moves: Tackle (PP: 35/35) Leer (PP: 30/30) Vine Whip (PP: 15/15) Wrap (PP: 20/20), HP: 24/24]

[Patrat- Level: 15, Moves: Bide (PP: 10/10) Tackle (PP: 35/35) Sand Attack (PP: 15/15) Bite (PP: 25/25), HP: '2'/29]

Snivy's speed is higher. Snivy attacks first. Snivy used Vine Whip.

[Patrat's HP: '0'/29]

[ BATTLE END? ]

Patrat flew backwards, falsely, and landed on the girls other Pokeballs. A Patrat came out of each one. They all looked knocked out.

"Oh, look, haha! You won…haha! Well, gotta go, bye!" the girl yelled before running away with her Pokemon in hand.

"Wha-?" Blaize questioned, walking into the bookcase accidentally.

Suddenly, the bookcase moves to the side.

It moved to reveal a flight of stairs, and Blaize walked down them.

There, he saw a lady with a large green afro and an apron.

"Geez…Lydia, too scared of a little trainer from who knows where…" she mumbled to herself before turning around and noticing Blaize standing there. "Oh, hello!"

She walked up to him and pulled him to e block in front of a large mat. She ran and stood in the middle.

"I am Lenora! I am the Gym Leader of this here Nacrene City! I specialize in Normal Type Pokemon!" she yelled. Her voice echoed loudly throughout the surprisingly large room.

"You ready? Phanpy? Pansear? Snivy? '-'?" Blaize asked his belt of Pokeballs. The Pokemon inside all nodded intently.


End file.
